


A New Season

by LarksAndDusk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarksAndDusk/pseuds/LarksAndDusk
Summary: When Sam and Dean are brought back with no explanation they find that Sam's son has had the Winchester family's past come upon him. They team up to find what is happening but in the process they are hunted by demons of their past.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	1. Episode 1: Have You Ever Danced With The Devil In The Pale Moonlight? Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps. This is 4 pages long and it shocked me how short AO3 makes this look and also The Dean in this in this part is Dean the second it will get less confusing later

Episode 1: Have You Ever Danced With The Devil In The Pale Moonlight?

Dean smiled and pushed his hair back and then sighed. He was staring at an apartment door sweating like a pig. He breathed in deep and knocked on the door flinching with each knock. The door opened and there stood a half dressed dark haired woman. She was wearing a baggy gray shirt with a faded Led Zeppelin logo on it.

“I came to pick up my shirt but it seems you like it,” He said smiling in a cocky manner. She smiled back and opened the door wider. She bit her lip and he walked into her apartment. “To make you feel bad that was my uncle’s shirt,”

She licked her bottom lip and asked, “Is your uncle just as hot as you are?” He shrugged with a light chuckle. She walked up closer to him and cupped his cheek in her hand.

“Well I don’t know, he died before I was born,” He replied and placed his hand on top of her’s. She looked down and looked embarrassed. “It’s fine and I would say he had that classic Winchester charm,” She leaned in close and kissed his lips softly. “Deli, why are you so sweet to me?” She leaned her forehead on his and sighed.

“Because you deserve it after all you’ve been through with your parents’ divorce and your Dad recently dying in your arms last month. Plus I will love you through and through. I love you Dean,” She basically whispered which caused him to smile as tears welled up in his eyes. He kissed her again and she kissed back him in a hum.

“Love you too,Deli,” He whispered and put his hands on her hips. He pushed her long dark brown hair behind her ear and she giggled. “Can we talk about how gorgeous my beautiful fiancee is?” She shook her head in embarrassment blushing like a schoolgirl. “Because wowzers she is like a Greek Goddess and she’s a queen in the sheets, she is way out of my league. By God am I lucky?” She bit her lip and giggled. “I also came to help you pack after all heavy lifting probably isn’t good for our baby,” He joked and she took his hand and placed it on her stomach. He smiled as he felt the baby move.

“Babe we find out the gender tomorrow, and I am fully moved into your house after these last couple of boxes,” She smiled out and then looked behind her to a window. “It’s even harder to move when it’s snowing,” He looked behind her and smiled. He kissed her on her cheek and then got on his knees and kissed her stomach.

She ran her hands through his hair as he hummed ‘Walk This Way’ She was smiling brightly. He suddenly started singing the song out loud in the over the top gritty rock star voice. She tried not to groan as he kept his hands on her hips. He stopped singing and exclaimed, “ I love you so much.” She ran her hand through his dark brown shoulder length hair and sighed. His eyes might have been dark brown but they were full of life and almost what seemed like hope.

“Well I should get dressed and then we could get these last couple of boxes,” Deli suggested and Dean got up back onto his feet. Dean straightened out his wrinkled brown bomber jacket as she moved into a bedroom to the side. He went to an open box next to an empty bookcase and right on top in the box was a photo. He took it out of the box and stared at it with a slight smile on his face. Deli was holding up her finger with her with her engagement ring on it. His father had his arm draped around her left shoulder and Dean was on her right. He remembered that Deli’s father took the picture while crying almost just as hard as his daughter. If Dean’s father hadn’t gotten sick not long after this picture they would have been married by now and with Deli’s dad being diagnosed with stage three lung cancer last month it didn’t look like it wasn’t happening anytime soon. 

He missed his dad but he always told him that when he died it would be his time and to accept it. So that’s what he did even through his father was the most important person in his life other than Deli. He remembered when his father was on death bed and he told him that Deli was pregnant. That smile was one was one of the best things Dean ever saw. He died the next day.

Deli came out of the room in a black puffy coat and a pair of jeans and a pair black combat boots. Her hair was in a messy bun with earmuffs. She looked disheveled but to Dean she was just as beautiful as ever. “Ready to go outside?” She asked and he taped the box closed. He picked up the box and nodded. She grabbed a box next to her and they made their way outside. 

The snow was falling lightly on their heads as they made their way to Dean’s car. As he opened the trunk to his car he heard a deep chuckle in his ear. He quickly turned around and Deli looked at him confused.

“What happened?” She joked and he looked around spooked. There was no one near them and the only people on the street were some kids catching snowflakes on their tongues all the way across the road. There was nowhere that that chuckle could have come from because it sounded like it was right in his left ear. 

He smiled and replied with, “Nothing,” and placed the box in his trunk and so did she. She rubbed his back as they made their way back in for the next load. They laughed on their way there but little did they know bright yellow eyes glowed from inside the bush behind the car.  
.....

Deli lied in the hospital bed brushing back a new born’s dark brown locks as Dean walked in with a balloon. He smiled down at her and then the baby. “How’s our little boy?” he asked cooing and Deli smiled at him.

“He has the Winchester fighting spirit so real good,” She replied, still looking out of it and very tired. She handed him the baby and he smiled brightly at his son. “I’m going to take a nap. Take care of Henry until the nurse comes to pick him up,” She yawned out. He nodded and sat on the couch next to the window. Deli fell asleep quickly and that just left Dean and Henry.

“Henry Samuel Winchester, I’m always going to protect you. My father always said that angels watch over us and you need to know that too, angels are watching over you, Henry,” Dean hummed out slowly rocking Henry. Henry yawned and fell asleep in Dean’s arms and He looked at peace. Dean got up and placed him in the cot and lied back down on the couch. He closed eyes for a split second and then the deep sinister laugh came back but this time even louder. He jumped up quickly as the nurse walked into the room. 

The nurse jumped back and then asked, concerned, “Sir, are you okay?” He was breathing heavily and it felt like his heart was about to beat out of his chest. He rapidly nodded and the nurse walked up closer to him not buying his bullshit. Dean quickly sat down with a dizzying fear. He was hyperventilating and before he knew it everything went black.

A little bit later Dean woke up and looked around and there he was lying on a hospital bed. Deli sat at his feet and smiled at him and then played with his feet. “Good morning, Mr.Winchester,” she sang and he shook his head in embarrassment.  
In a cocky attitude he shot back, “Good morning Mrs.Winchester.” She softly punched him and he groaned out in pain.

“I think I hit something when I passed out,” He giggled out and she laughed at his assumption.

“You fell onto a couch. I doubt you could have hit anything too hard,” She teased and he shook his head in disapproval. She rolled her eyes and then laid down next to him in the bed. “I can’t believe we are parents,” She exclaimed, causing Dean to laugh. 

He then said, “Well we always wanted this and now we're starting it,” She nodded slowly as they both looked at the ceiling in a daze. Dean always wanted kids and he wanted that classic picket fence American family. That’s what he had grown up with until he was around 16. That divorce didn’t change his life too much though he just lived with his Dad until he went to law school while Deli worked as a secretary for some random rich guy. 

Deli cuddled into Dean’s arm and quickly fell asleep. He kissed her on her forehead, humming a soothing melody that came to his head. He closed his eyes and breathed in deep. This was his Heaven and he couldn’t imagine it being any different in the slightest. A beautiful genius of a wife, his childhood home, and a gorgeous little boy. This was perfection and no matter how hard he tried to think of how it could be even more perfect but he couldn’t because it was impossible.  
....

Deli lied Henry down in his crib and brushed his hair out of his face. She stared down at a beautiful little boy sleeping soundly. He was now almost six months old and the older he got the more he looked like his father. She could already tell he was going to be a hand full with his Winchester charm. He dentently had his father’s smile which was also his grandfather’s. There was not a single drop of Deli’s DNA in this child or least none that she could see at the moment.

“Goodnight, my love,” She whispered as she headed over the door and shut off the light. An owl hooted outside and the crickets chirped. It was just an oddly warm October night. She closed the door softly and everything was quiet.

Deli lied down next to a reading Dean and sighed in bliss. He put his book down and grabbed Deli’s hand. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he hugged her tight. “I love you so much,” He muttered as she breathed lightly against his chest. He moved his book from his lap to the nightstand and turned off his reading light. He lied down and they both went to sleep soundly.

After a couple hours the baby monitor chimed in with the screaming and crying of a baby. Deli’s eyes fluttered open and then she hit Dean’s chest softly. He woke up groggy and stared at her. “It’s your turn,babe,” she said, still half asleep.

“I have work in the morning, you do it,” He said in a daze and this was a sentence one he would soon regret. She carefully took the covers off and walked out of the room to the nursery. Dean listened to the baby monitor and soon Henry stopped crying and all he heard was coos.

He closed his eyes to go back to sleep but soon as he relaxed he heard a blood curdling scream. He hopped out of bed at the speed of a jet engine. He ran into Henry’s room and there stood a man looking over the crib. The man suddenly snarled out, “Don’t worry. Sweet little baby Henry is fine. I came for her.” The man pointed up to the ceiling and there was Deli, blood dripping from her eyes, her skin pale, and blood soaking through her white shirt from her stomach. Dean's eyes widened in fear as the man disappeared.

“Help me,” She moaned out right before she bursted into flames her eyes going white

Suddenly Dean screamed out a pain longed out, “No!” He rushed for a bawling Henry and coddled him in his arms as he rushed out of the room down the stairs and out of the front door. He looked at the house in a pained expression, tears beginning to run down his face. This was the end to Dean's perfect happiness and it could not have ended in any worse of a way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Easier to read now :)


	2. Episode 1: Have You Ever Danced With The Devil In The Pale Moonlight? Part 2

An older woman in her early to mid 60s sat at the end of the couch as Dean lied there looking dead at the ceiling. She patted his thigh and breathed out lightly. There was no more joy left in Dean’s eyes, just pain and misery.

“Son, you need to do something the firm is threatening to fire you,” She whined and tears welled up in Dean’s dark brown eyes. He was shaking a bit and the tears started to pour down his face and he went red.

“Let those motherfuckers fire me. If they aren't going to let me grieve they might as well burn in Hell,” He screamed and that caused Henry in a cot to the side to cry. He got up quick and made his way to his son and bounced him as tears continued to stream down his face. The woman rubbed his back and smiled lightly, 

“Son, calm down.” He got Henry to stop crying and placed him down back in his cot. He sat down with his hands in his hair and sighed. She sat down next to him and smiled trying to hide the pain that she felt as well because Deli was her daughter-law and she loved her too, for goodness sakes Deli wore her wedding dress at their wedding.

He shifted in the chair and wiped the tears from his cheeks. “I need to go get something from the house. So Mom please watch over Henry?” She nodded and before he left he took Henry in his arms and smiled. “Be good for Grandma Amber, ok?” He whispered to him and then put him back down.

She smiled and then told him, “Dean,don’t go up stairs, it's just going to make everything worse.” She touched his cheek and looked up at her beautiful not so little boy. “I love you so much honey and we are going to get through this together. I promise you,” she whispered as he tried to back away.

“I love you too, Mom,” He replied, taking his coat from the back of the couch and putting it on. It was the same fur trimmed brown bomber jacket that he always wore around winter time. He sadly smiled at his mother and then made his way out the door. 

It was very late October and all of the leaves were off the trees and all the cheap Halloween decorations were out in the lawns of random suburban houses. It was that time of the month that the fall crispness was lingering in the air. He hopped into his car and started it slowly. He breathed in deeply as he drove down the street.

The house was only at most twenty miles away and for this drive there would usually call for music but it just didn’t seem right with Deli not being there. So Dean drove for those thirty minutes in complete silence and those thirty minutes were pure agony. Everything was different and it wasn’t for the better. He didn’t want to raise his son without a mother but now he didn’t have a choice. 

He pulled up in the driveway and placed his forehead on the steering wheel. The leather of the steering wheel was cold and somewhat sticky but it felt like the right place to put his forehead. He wanted to move but he couldn’t. Tears began to fall down his face again but he quickly wiped them with his sleeve. This when he was able to move and he moved quickly to unbuckle his seatbelt. He got out of the car, opened the garage, and made his way inside.

In the middle of the garage was black 1967 Chevy Impala covered in a yellowing tarp and to the walls were silver shelves with boxes of salt and other things. It was more like a storage unit that his father used than an actual garage and Dean was never able to go through it. Honestly he was too afraid to. The only time his father ever yelled at him was when he tried to touch a box of vinyls on the second shelf. That was also the only time he was scared of his father. He looked around a little bit and then went to a box on the floor full of stuffed animals. 

He picked up a small teddy bear that had an eye missing he pressed in his stomach and with a slight glitch the quiet voice of his father said, “Good Night, son. I love you.” He smiled warmly but anger suddenly hit him like a bullet train. He chucked the teddy bear across the room into the wall as his vision blurred. He kicked a shelf as hard as possible and then pain went up his body. He dropped to the ground and held his foot in pain.

From the shelf fell a box and what looked like journals spilled all over the floor. There were at least fifteen journals each of them were labeled with years all between the years of 2005 and 2020. Dean crawled his way to the journals and opened up the one labeled 2005 and read the first page.

“September, 13, 2005

I’m going to visit Sammy today for the first time in four years. The thing is though, I need him to help me find Dad. If Dad wants me to find him and I don’t go looking I can’t imagine what he would do to me. No fuck it I can imagine but it isn’t good. Update soon.

Apparently Sammy did good for himself. Like that girl Jessica damn if she wasn’t my brother’s girlfriend I would jump right on that. We can say I like Sammy’s type but in other words I think we have a case. Sammy says he will think on it but with the knowledge of a case he better fucking help me.

September, 16, 2005

Sam got out of the car and I thought I was never going to see him again until he screamed. I don’t think I am ever going to get that image out of my head. I never wanted to actually see what happened to Mom but now I know. Jessica is gone and she died in the worst way possible. Stuck to the ceiling bleeding out and then catching aflame. No one I mean no one deserves that especially my little brother and Jessica’s family

I think this is going to to really fuck up Sam and think it made me even worse than I already am. Dad sent us coordinates and so I’m hoping we find him and if not I just be with my brother. I don’t mention this too much but I really miss him. When Dad was gone which was most of the time Sam was all I had and no matter how much he denies it I raised him.

We are gonna look for the thing that killed Jess first and if within a week we don’t find it we’re going to the coordinates which Sam already found out that it’s Blackwater Ridge in the middle of the woods if this wasn’t Dad I would believe Sammy.”

Dean swallowed hard and began to shake. He couldn’t believe it, this couldn’t have happened three times. His father, Sam always told him that his Mother died in 2019 in a freak accident. He saw pictures of her alive and well.

His confusion kept him reading. His Uncle Dean’s writings were full of grammar mistakes and sometimes it would skip months a head but he read enough to find out what killed his wife. A yellow eyed demon that went by the name of Azazel and he was ready to kill that son of a bitch. He needed to figure out how to kill him though and based how the 2006 one was going it killed his Grandfather too. Another lie from his Dad but it seemed expected now. 

He kept reading until he got midway though 2007 when to the point they killed Azazel. All needed was a magic gun created by some random cowboy, great. He had no idea where to find it though and no idea where to find Azazel but he did how to find him.

Dean got up and pulled the tarp off of the Impala and dust flew everywhere.This caused Dean to cough a little as he batted at the air in front of his face. He smiled down at the Impala and ran his hand delicately across her side. He moved to the driver door and got in the front seat. He softly gripped the wheel and chuckled.

“Hi baby. How about we go for a drive?” He almost cooed and grabbed the keys which were in the cup holder. He stuck them in the keyhole and Baby started up right away with a beautiful purr. “Don’t worry Babe. I’m not going to hurt you. Uncle Dean would litterly raise from the dead and murder me,” He laughed out as the garage door slowly opened.  
…  
Sam groaned and reached for his forehead. It was wet. He pulled his hand away and it was covered in blood. He was on his back surrounded by trees and next to him was a creek. He blinked in his daze trying to get the sun out of his eyes. He sat up putting his hand back on his forehead and moaning in pain. He looked to his side and Dean lying on his stomach. He crawled his way over to Dean and shook him with his little energy.

“Sammy not now,” Dean coughed out and then he quickly sat up. He began to breath hard and looked at Sam who had a huge cut on his forehead. “Where are we?” Dean asked hardly, then spitting out blood.

Sam looked down and ran his hand through his hair. “I have no idea,” He sighed and got up slowly. He reached out to Dean who took his hand being pulled up. Dean dusted off his pants and smirked. 

“Son of a bitch we’re back,” He growled and took a deep breath. He carded through his hair and laughed out hopelessly. They both straightened out their jackets. “Welp let’s find Baby and find out who the hell brought us back,” Dean suggested and Sam nodded and agreed.


	3. Episode 2: The Boys Are Back In Town Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the past two weeks. I have been busy with school and having a block I will post every Thursday after tomorrow I hope you guys understand

Episode 2: The Boys Are Back In Town

Sam hissed as Dean poured ice cold river water over his head. He was shivering as blood was washed away from fis face. At the same time though so was Dean. They could infer it was late Fall or Winter. Dean went back over to the creek sliding his jacket and flannel off and putting it next to him. He poured water over a cut on his left shoulder and sighed.

As Sam was shaking out his hair Dean got up strained and uncomfortable. Dean pulled up his black under shirt to reveal bruises and small lacerations covering his body. He groaned as he pulled down his shirt and started putting his clothes back on. Sam pulled up his sleeves and his arms were just as bad as Dean’s tourso.

“What ever brought us back sure as hell made sure we’re beat up,” Dean laughed out trying to lighten up the mood and Sam smirked lightly. Suddenly snow began to fall on their heads. “They also decided they wanted us to freeze to death,” He growled and Sam rolled his eyes.

Sam then suggested in an annoyed tone, “How about we start walking then.” He got off the rock and walked over to Dean. Dean shrugged and they began to walk down hill. They both were still shiver with their hands shoved deep into their pockets.

“So we didn’t get the chance to talk about this back Heaven; but how did your life go?” Dean shivered out and Sam took a while to answer.

When he finally spoke he said, “It was nice. I got married.” Dean nodded and smiled. Then Dean gave him a sly eye.

“You and Eileen have any kids?” Dean said and Sam almost stopped in his tracks but he kept himself going. Sam looked to his feet and it seemed as his shivering was replaced with a different kind of shaking.

“I didn’t end up with Eileen,Dean,” Sam choked out and Dean’s face went from cocky to disappointed. “I married a girl named Amber that I met at a church and we had a son,” Sam continued but Dean looked like he was lost in thought but Sam continued, “I named my son after you and He became a lawyer. When I died him and his fiancee, Deli were expecting a baby.” Dean nodded even though it was obvious he wasn’t really paying attention.

…

(Back to Dean The Second. Trust me it will get less confusing later this Chapter)

Dean leaned against Baby as he texted him Mom. She was freaking out because out of nowhere he just randomly decided he was going on a road trip and she had to watch his kid. Dean was trying desperately to explain why he was doing what he was doing without mentioning any sorts of demons and such but it was kind of hard. A light snow was falling proving that this year was going to be awfully cold winter with it not even being Halloween yet.

Two men walked out of the gas station and the little bell above the door rang, catching Dean’s attention.The two men looked like the definition of hillbilly trash but they were weirdly interesting to Dean. then they started to talk to each other.

“Did you hear about the animal attacks?” One of the men asked in a deep Tennasee accent. The other man scoffed loudly and placed a cigarette in his mouth.

“Those ain’t no animal attacks. Coyotes don’t suck grown men dry,” The man with a cigarette said his accent just as deep. This caused Dean to listen even closer. The Tennessee man scoffed and looked at the man like he was insane.

The only explanation that he could think of was vampires. Only a week before he would've thought he lost his mind but now it was the only thing that made sense. The men left so Dean didn’t have much to go on but it seemed to happen in the area and it wouldn’t take much research. So he got in Baby and the radio went on blast it was some good ol 70s rock and roll.

He tapped the steering wheel lightly and then gripped the wheel tight. “Okay, Babe lets go on an adventure,” He sighed out and drove out of the gas station. 

…

(Back to normal Dean and Sam)

Dean sat on the motel room’s bed, hands in his hair and a newspaper right next to him. “ 2057,” Dean muttered out “For God’s sakes, I’ve been dead for thirty seven years,” Sam walked out of the bathroom with newly wet hair. Sam chucked and then sighed.  
“Good to know I have only been dead for a little more than a year and a half,” Sam said in a reply and that caused Dean to roll his eyes. Dean never thought he would stay dead for longer than maybe a year. Sam sat next to Dean on the bed and rolled his eyes back in annoyance. 

The room was warm and both Sam and Dean were now clean. The newspaper was really hard to find so finding the date was hard for them because Dean knew how crazy it would sound if he asked someone the date while covered in blood so they had to find a newspaper. The date read “October, 28th, 2057.”

Dean got up and looked out into the snowy parking lot and his eyes went wide. There in the side of the parking lot was a black 1967 Chevy Impala with a slight dent on the side. There was a light layer of snow on the top of it that made it stand out. 

Sam came over and he squinted his eyes, “That can’t be the Impala,” he said whispering but Dean once again didn’t care to hear. Dean grabbed his coat and ran out the door. Sam ran after him quickly and by the time he was in the parking lot Dean was softly sliding his fingers over its side.

“Hi Baby, you look really good after all these years,” Dean whispered with a light smile on his face. Dean heard loud footsteps and looked up confused.

“Dean?” Sam said and there stood his now twenty eight year old son holding him at gunpoint


End file.
